if the feeling is gone
by miharu-rin
Summary: oneshot: Sakura feels different with syaoran. when she found out the syaoran doent love her any more what else could she do? epilogue! you request it i grant it!
1. Chapter 1

**if the feeling is gone**

* * *

If the feeling is gone  
please don't pretend that you still love me  
I can see it in your eyes  
and it hurt to admit it  
I can't tell that the feeling is gone

* * *

Syaoran and I were just walking around the park. I looked at him but he didn't looked back. He looked so pale. So I asked

"is there anything bothering you?"

"no" he answer, what a liar.

It was turning dark he drove me home. The car stopped it was my alarm to go out of the car.

"good night!" I said

"night" he answer back

"I love you!"

he didn't answered back instead he closed the window and drove back to his house.

* * *

All i ask is just a little honestly  
Though i know that you're not coming back to me  
You know i'll do anything to make you stay  
But i just have to let you know  
If the feeling is gone

* * *

Something is surely bothering him. I walked up the stairs to my appartment. Oh, I hope Tomoyo will be there. I finally got there level 4. I tried to twist the doorknob but it doen't seem to be open so that means it's locked. I opened my bag and tried to find my keys. I saw the keychain that Syaoran gave because I always lose my keys. I smiled and took it. I admired it for a little and looked for the key to the appartment. I opened the door and saw Tomoyo and Eriol making out.

"excuse me I have space here too." I said

the two of them stopped and was paralyzed.

I walked to my room and changed to my house clothes. I heard good byes from Tomoyo and Eriol.It's not that I was eavesdropping it was so loud to hear. I don't know but I envy Tomoyo. I just dont know it's not that I like, like Eriol but I like him as a friend.

I'll just get a goodnight sleep. Two more days it's already Syaoran's birthday! Maybe I'll just buy a gift for him tomorrow.

* * *

There is sadness in your smile  
Though it try to conceive it  
I can't tell if the feeling is gone

* * *

Next day...

I was walking around the mall. I saw this guy with messy chocolate brown hair. I suspected it as Syaoran. So I went closer I hide behind a post he was smiling contentedly. I was happy. I was supposeto suprise him until a girl with auburn hair with baby blue eyes ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist while walking.

* * *

All i ask is just a little honestly  
Though i know that you're not coming back to me  
You know i'll do anything to make you stay  
But i just have to let you know  
If the feeling is gone

* * *

Maybe I'm just imagining. Yes imagining.

But just to be sure. I got my cellphone and called him.

"hello Syaoran speaking who's this?" he asked

"Sakura"

"oh"

"Syaoran where are you?"

"just here in the house"

"oh okay"

"why?"

"nothing"

I hung up and put back my phone in the bag.I walked to a bakery shop. I ordered chocolate cake and ordered it with his name, an_ happy birthay!_, and a _love, Sakura_ written in icing. A lady in her uniform asked "when will you get it?"

"I'll get it tomorrow night" I answered

The lady got a paper and wrote my name and let me sign here and there. She ripped the stab and gave it to me. "have a nice day" she said

I walked out of the bakery while putting the stab in my wallet.

Next day (night)...

I walked to Syaoran's house with a box of cake on my hands. I rang the door bell. Wei answered it. "hello Wei"

"good evening Ms. Sakura"

"is Syaoran there?"

"yes he's in his room, should i call him?"

"no thanks" I walked inside

"I'll tell him you're here then"

"no thanks again I'll suprise him"

"okay then"

I walked to his room and opened the door. The cake droppedto my suprise he was making out with the girl from the mall. So, I was right and he was lying. "I'm sorry" I said andran out I didnt care even though my purse dropped on my way.

* * *

All i ask is just a little honestly  
Though i know that you're not coming back to me  
You know i'll do anything to make you stay  
But i just have to let you go  
I just have to let you go  
If the feeling is gone

* * *

I ran to the appartment the door was locked good thing I have the keys in my pocket. I opened to door and ran inside. I trashed the whole place as my tears ran out of my eyes so fast. Glasses thrown cushions around. Look what I have done. I can't do this I'm better off dead.

I looked around. I found the knife scattered. I grabbed it. Thedoor opened but I didn't care. But I turned to see who it was. I smiled.

"Sakura!"she screamed

I smiled even bigger. "good byeTomoyo" Istabbed my chest with the knife. I fell on the floor. I lost my breathe and...

* * *

Tomoyo

She fell on the floor. after that out of no where her music/jewelry box fell. I can't believe thatit still works.The sweet tune played as a walked towardsher. I cried. I called Eriol to come.

* * *

ha! what? it's just one shot! it's actually like the music video of Kyla (phil. singer) of 'if the feeling is gone' song soI wish you liked it.Please review! maybe more one shots will be from me itI have no ideas how to write the other not oneshots stories I have! hehehehehe

disclaimer: i dont own ccs clamp does


	2. epilogue!

**if the feeling is gone**

epilogue

* * *

Tomoyo...

A month has passed since Sakura was buried. I have a vibe that it's all Syaoran's fault. As I was walking back toEriol'shouse after I visited Sakura grave. Once a week I visit her. I talk to her and bring cherry blossoms every time I visit her. I wish she never died.

As I was walking to Eriol's house I bumped to Syaoran.

"hey Tomoyo!"

"hi"

"oh, yeah where's Sakura she forgot her purse and never came back to my house to get it"

"when was the last time she came to your house?"

"my birthday"

"oh well you don't need to return it"

"and why is that?"

"do you really want to know?"

"yes"

"well meet me tomorrow at the penguin park at 12:00 in the afternoon and please wear all black"

"fine"

* * *

Tomorrow...

Syaoran...

I'm just sitting here on one of the swings all in black. I wonder why Tomoyo told me to wear this.

"Li, let's go" Tomoyo said all gloomy

I stood up and followed Tomoyo. We suddenly went to a stop we were at the Tomoeda Memorial Park.

"why are we here?" I asked

"just follow"

And so I did follow her. We went to another stop by a cherry blossoms tree.

"so?"

"look down"

I looked down and read the grove that read:

_Sakura Kinomoto_

_born: April 1, 1981_

_died: July 13, 2006_

_Been a good daughter, sister, and friend._

"yeah right it's like she's under there" I said in disbelief

"she is"

"how? why?"

"she suicide, guessing it's all your fault well no offence"

"yes it is my fault" I cried and knelt on my knees. I can't believe it's all my fault. Tomoyo started to cry also...

* * *

soo... happy? tell me if it's nice...

disclaimer: i dont own ccs clamp does oh yeah i dont own the song too...


End file.
